


План (The Plan)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: У Джона был план, и назывался он «Добейся Секса». Да, непременно с большой буквы.





	План (The Plan)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465485) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



У Джона был план, и назывался он «Добейся Секса». Да, непременно с большой буквы.

«Добейся Секса» был подразделом основного рабочего плана под названием «Справься с Глупой и Непродуманной Влюбленностью в Квартирного Соседа». Макроплан реализовывался не так уж хорошо, но Джон утешал себя тем, что находится в самом начале и не должен разочаровываться лишь потому, что встречает некое сопротивление.

В конце концов, его увлечение Шерлоком, вероятно, можно было объяснить каким-то странным поклонением перед выдающимся человеком, а также назойливыми мыслями типа «как безумно и несправедливо привлекателен этот мужчина». Надо сказать, у Джона был затянувшийся период затишья в армии. Джон предпочитал думать именно в этом ключе, ведь если он действительно втюрился в парня, женатого на Работе, дело закончится полной депрессией.

Маневр с Сарой сработал не так хорошо, как предполагалось по плану «Добейся Секса», не говоря уже о плане «Справься с Глупой и Непродуманной Влюбленностью в Квартирного Соседа», но Джон рассудил, что неправильно выбрал пол. Он был одержим (но _ни в коем разе_ не влюблен, скажете тоже!) Шерлоком, который был мужчиной, поэтому нужен был секс с мужчиной, чтобы с этим справиться.

Все было хорошо и прекрасно, за исключением момента, что секса с мужчиной, как правило, было труднее добиться, чем секса с женщиной, по крайней мере, для Джона. Его гей-радар работал на удивление плохо, и, если лесбиянки были часто польщены вниманием натурала (или бисексуала, как в случае Джона), гетеросексуальные мужчины по большому счету, _не были в восторге_ , когда за ними приударял парень. В лучшем случае они испытывали неловкость и отваливали. В худшем случае… Джон не раз благодарил свою армейскую подготовку.

Короче говоря, если Джон отправлялся на охоту, ему было легче подцепить женщину, чем мужчину.

Тем не менее, судя по взглядам этого парня, Джон начал надеяться, что дело выгорит. Генри был моложе — студент-медик на распутье выбора врачебной профессии, как сказал бы Шерлок. Он уделял Джону много внимания, но, скорее всего — с Джоновым-то везением в последнее время, — просто надеялся получить пару профессиональных советов, а вовсе не по причине сердечной склонности.

Лестрейд пригласил Генри для дачи показаний. Парень оказался свидетелем якобы побега подозреваемого, но поскольку Шерлок сказал, что это подсадная утка (а Шерлок обычно оказывался прав), Джон полагал, что Лестрейд ничего путного не получит, зато сам он подумывал пригласить его выпить. С одной стороны, этого требовал план «Добейся Секса», с другой стороны, мог случиться большой конфуз, и Джона уже откровенно тошнило от ухаживаний за парнями, которые заканчивались ничем.

Джон уже собирался отказаться от своего намерения (веских доводов «за» не было, к тому же долговязые руки-ноги и темные волосы делали этого парнишку слишком похожим на Шерлока, чтобы содействовать плану «Справься с Глупой и Непродуманной Влюбленностью в Квартирного Соседа»), но тут ему в голову пришел лучший вариант, который к тому же стоял рядом. О возможностях гей-радара Шерлока можно было подискутировать, но он явно должен был превосходить способности Джона.

Наверное, это было немножко унизительно — спрашивать у объекта своей одержимости, является ли другой мужчина геем или нет, но Джону было все равно. Реализация плана «Справься с Глупой и Непродуманной Влюбленностью в Квартирного Соседа» летела в пропасть с экспоненциально растущей скоростью, и Джону отчаянно надо было преуспеть в «Добейся Секса», хотя бы ради напоминания, что кроме Шерлока существуют и другие люди.

Поэтому Джон спросил, понизив голос:

— Шерлок?

Шерлок пробормотал что-то себе под нос, не отводя взгляд от изучаемого участка тротуара. Джон был уверен, что это не имело никакого отношения к делу. Вероятно, Шерлок просто пытался определить точный вкус и происхождение жевательной резинки, застрявшей между плитками.

— Шерлок?

Шерлок устремил на него свой обычный раздраженный взгляд, говоривший «ну почему ты прерываешь меня своими скучными, мелочными проблемами».

Если Джон и думал, что, будучи адресованным ему, это выражение смягчалось, то явно вследствие эмоциональной вовлеченности, ослабляющей рациональные мыслительные процессы, о которых вечно твердил Шерлок.

— Он гей? — спросил Джон, кивнув в сторону Генри, стоявшего рядом с Лестрейдом.

Шерлоку для вывода потребовалась пара секунд.

— Он не гей, его восторженное отношение, скорее, является выражением обобщённого поклонения героям войны…

— Черт побери!

— …так что не стоит волноваться, Джон, твое целомудрие в безопасности.

Наступила небольшая пауза, во время которой каждый обрабатывал слова другого.

— Почему ты выругался?

— С каких это пор у меня есть _целомудрие_?

Шерлок посмотрел на него напряженным взглядом, требовавшим, чтобы Джон ответил первым, потому что Шерлок будет спрашивать, пока не добьется ответа, и не уступит ни пяди.

— Почему ты выругался, Джон?

Джон вздохнул, чувствуя себя совершенно убитым.

— Если бы он был геем, я пригласил бы его выпить.

Шерлок прищурился с таким видом, будто что-то очень быстро обдумывал.

— А почему ты хочешь пригласить его выпить?

Джон уже выучил урок катастрофического свидания с Сарой. Шерлоку надо было все сказать через рот. Так Джон и сделал.

— Потому что я надеюсь на свидание и на секс без обязательств, понял?

— Ты… экспериментируешь? — спросил Шерлок немного нерешительно.

Джон смутился.

— Я — бисексуал, Шерлок, с чего мне проводить эксперименты с этим парнем? Впрочем, не отвечай. Ты сейчас придумаешь что-нибудь жуткое и кошмарное…

— Ты бисексуал?

Джон проглотил язык. Неловкость, внезапное озарение в глазах Шерлока, то самое, которое появилось, когда Джон сказал, что Гарри — его сестра, все указывало на одно…

— Ты не знал, что я бисексуал? — спросил он для пущей уверенности.

Недовольный вид Шерлока был ответом сам по себе.

Джон не мог удержаться от смеха. Все разы, когда он задавался вопросом, не заметил ли Шерлок слишком очевидного интереса на его лице так, как замечал все остальное… все это время Шерлок понятия не имел, что он бисексуал. Это стало огромным облегчением.

А еще забавляла мысль о том, что он сумел хоть раз обвести Шерлока вокруг пальца, а не наоборот, как обычно.

Сам Шерлок не был в особом восторге.

— Да, я не знал, что ты бисексуален, но не понимаю, почему это так смешно.

— Потому что это ты! — прохрипел Джон, пытаясь справиться с нелепым порывом смеха. — Ты можешь сказать, гуляют ли люди направо-налево по состоянию их обручальных колец, можешь вывести по хромоте и загару, что я из Афганистана… и ты так и не понял, что я бисексуал!

— Я был осведомлен о твоих бисексуальных _склонностях_ , — проворчал Шерлок. — У многих они есть, вопрос в том, принимают они их или нет.

— Это прямо просится в блог! — объявил Джон, почти успокоившись.

— Неужели ты это опубликуешь?! — выплюнул Шерлок с таким видом, будто проглотил какую-то мерзость.

— Есть вещи, о которых можно рассказать, а есть вещи, которые лучше придержать, настолько они смешны. Эта как раз из последних.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Если ты бисексуал, почему ты спрашиваешь меня, гей ли тот парень?

— Потому что мой гей-радар — полное барахло, — признался Джон. — Я вечно попадаю на натуралов.

— А как насчет гей-клубов? Там вроде мало шансов промахнуться.

— Большинство парней, которые туда ходят, моложе меня лет на десять, я чувствую себя этаким жутким сексуальным хищником, и это все портит.

Шерлок фыркнул, будто отождествление с сексуальным хищником объясняло промашку его радара. Что с учетом самого Шерлока было весьма вероятно. Джон не удивился бы, если бы детектив притворился таковым на время ради расследования.

— Так почему ты спросил у меня, не гей ли он? — вернулся к вопросу Шерлок.

Джон подавил желание закатить глаза (это усилие точно стоило медали). Ну как мог Шерлок быть настолько умным и настолько толстокожим одновременно?

— Потому что он привлекателен, а я хочу секса. Уразумел, наконец?

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к Генри, на его лице было чисто созерцательное выражение, но в глазах горел дьявольский огонек. Как будто он только что нашел ответ на самую увлекательную загадку в мире.

Это выражение Джон знал слишком хорошо.

— Прекрати.

— Прекратить что?

— Что бы ты ни замышлял! Я знаю этот взгляд! Дело обычно заканчивается взрывами в гостиной или чудовищными предметами на кухонном столе. Моя сексуальность не эксперимент.

— Но Джон…

— Нет!

Шерлок, казалось, надулся, но Джон видел в его взгляде работу грандиозного ума. Шерлок что-то планировал.

Джон решил убрать свои наиболее ценные и хрупкие вещи из кухни и гостиной.

***

Бог _существовал_ , но, кем бы он ни был, он презирал Джона Ватсона чуть более чем полностью. Только этим можно было объяснить происходящее.

Ибо оказалось, что у Шерлока, как и у Джона, тоже имелся план. И план Шерлока действовал в направлении «Сведи с Ума Джона Ватсона».

Мало того, что Джону пришлось пережить кучу комментариев по поводу гея от всех и каждого под солнцем, свечи, которые им упорно навязывали во всех ресторанах, и экзотические понятия Шерлока о личном пространстве! Теперь он испытывал тысячи более тонких издевательств, которые, казалось, были предназначены для доведения его до полного сумасшествия. Он уже начал задумываться, не проводит ли Шерлок эксперимент о возможности смерти от сексуального расстройства.

Джон никогда не подумал бы, что с медицинской точки зрения это возможно, но за последнюю неделю свое мнение был готов изменить.

Во-первых, Шерлок, обычно укутанный в одежки как капуста, — халаты, пиджаки, фирменное охрененно длинное пальто — в последнее время взял моду разгуливать по квартире практически нагишом. Редко надевал рубашку, если только не было очень холодно, а вчера вечером вышел на кухню из душа в одном полотенчике на бедрах.

Джон не жаловался на вид как таковой, но ежедневно сталкивался с необъятными просторами молочно-светлой кожи и мышц, из-за чего план «Справься с Глупой и Непродуманной Влюбленностью в Квартирного Соседа» шел прахом и горел синим пламенем.

Во-вторых, ситуацию ухудшали прикосновения. Раньше, когда на Шерлока нападали приступы необъяснимой тактильной жажды, он без предупреждения хватал Джона, тащил его за собой, но потом так же быстро отпускал. Однако в последнее время Шерлок довел эту привычку до уровня, грозившего обрушить Джонов самоконтроль. Он трогал Джона за шею и за талию. Иногда легко, иногда оставляя руку на подольше с демонстрацией неоспоримого собственничества. Мимоходом касался рук Джона, привлекая внимание, подбородка, поворачивая ему голову, и вот теперь, вместо того чтобы пойти, рассчитывая, что Джон пойдет следом, он схватил его за руку и потянул за собой.

Джон мог бы забить болт, рассматривая это как чисто Шерлоковский чудной эксперимент (хотя в чем этот эксперимент заключался, можно было только догадываться), если бы не комментарии. Вернее, если бы не поведение Шерлока в ответ на упомянутые комментарии.

В результате действий Шерлока, они гораздо больше стали выглядеть гей-парой, чем раньше, но вместо того, чтобы игнорировать явные намеки, Шерлок надувался от гордости. Ухмылялся и обнимал Джона за талию, отчего язык Джона прилипал к небу, и доктор лишался всякой возможности протестовать.

Короче говоря, вся эта ситуация заставляла Джона отчаянно воплощать в жизнь план «Добейся Секса» как можно быстрее. Как назло, удача от него отвернулась. Каждый мужчина, привлекший его внимание, был таким же натуральным, как молоко из-под коровы, судя по оценкам Шерлока.

— А тот брюнет? Есть шанс закадрить? 

— Нет, — просто сказал Шерлок.

Они возвращались с едой навынос из китайского ресторанчика, где частенько закупались, и Джон заметил нескольких видных парней, куривших на углу сигареты. Обычно он не знакомился на улице, но сейчас дошел до ручки. Еще один день с голым торсом Шерлока — и его буквально разорвет от сексуального напряжения.

Шерлоку был задан вопрос, и, конечно же, ни один член этой компании не оказался геем. Что приобрело за последнее время тревожные масштабы.

— Проклятье! Я что, единственный гей в Лондоне? — буркнул Джон под нос, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

— Конечно, нет.

— Да, формально я би, хочу сказать другое. Кажется, будто мне одному нравятся парни.

— Мне нравятся парни.

Джон застыл в процессе приготовления чая, изо всех сил подавляя желание развернуться, прижать Шерлока к кухонному шкафу и поцеловать этого выбешивающего его человека.

Он попытался непринужденно ответить: 

— Да, но ты женат на работе.

— Это было до того, как я тебя повстречал.

Во второй раз за последние минуты мозг Джона завис. Он бросил чай и развернулся. Шерлок прожигал его взглядом так, что Джон практически почувствовал, как на нем воспламеняется одежда.

— Что? — был самый разумный ответ, на который он оказался способен.

Шерлок вздохнул, как обычно вздыхал на местах преступления, когда не мог поверить, что окружающие оказывались настолько непроходимыми идиотами. 

— Я пытался всю неделю выказать свои намерения как можно более ясно, но ты или не обращал внимания, или демонстрировал полную незаинтересованность. Видимо, другого выхода нет.

Последовал еще один вздох, чуть иной. Немного недоверчивый, будто Шерлок не мог смириться с тем, что делал. 

— Джон... ты открыт для возможности сексуальных отношений?

— С тобой? — спросил Джон, не будучи уверенным, что правильно понял Шерлока. Конечно, тот не мог сказать… не мог иметь в виду...

— Да, со мной.

Джон совершил невозможное усилие, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он ощущал себя дезориентированным настолько, будто попал в параллельную вселенную. Что, кстати, было не исключено.

Его мозг внезапно застрял на первой фразе, и Джон почти услышал щелчок, когда кусочки пазла, наконец, заняли свои места. 

— Ты сказал, что пытался выказать свои намерения? На этой неделе… ты… соблазнял меня?

— Очевидно, безуспешно, поскольку ты, как оказалось, был не в состоянии понять мои намеки и потребовалось словесное предложение, — отрезал Шерлок. — А теперь отвечай на вопрос!

Он выглядел очень индифферентным. Его лицо было неподвижным и застывшим, будто решение Джона ни на что не повлияло бы. Будто «да» или «нет» Джона не имело никакого значения для его жизни.

Поэтому Джон и хотел было отказаться. Он не мог служить экспериментальным материалом для выяснения влияния эмоциональной привязанности на сексуальные практики человека или что там изучал детектив на этот раз. Джон мог на многое пойти ради Шерлока, но не на это. Не ради удобства и праздного любопытства.

А потом он заметил напряженную челюсть, стиснутые кулаки и почти отчаяние во взгляде. Шерлок пытался изобразить расслабленность, но тело его дрожало от напряжения так, как никогда прежде. И Джон понял.

Это не было для Шерлока проходным моментом, вовсе нет. На самом деле, Шерлок, вероятно, рисковал больше, чем Джон, ведь у Джона были еще друзья. Не такие близкие, как Шерлок, но были. А Шерлок... казалось, никого не считал другом кроме Джона.

Поэтому Джон ответил «да».

Шерлок удивленно моргнул. Он чувствовал потребность задать вопрос об отношениях, но в действительности не верил, что ответ Джона может быть положительным.

— Да, — повторил Джон, чтобы у Шерлока не осталось сомнений. — Мы можем быть партнерами, любовниками, бойфрендами, как хочешь назови. Хотя, если подумать, бойфрендом не стоит, слишком по-мальчишески. А «любовник» слишком архаично.

Шерлок смотрел на него, как на чудо, с тем восторгом, который ощущал, когда складывал все логические звенья в единую разгадку. Затем самодовольная, почти хищная улыбка изогнула его губы, и следующее, что осознал Джон — его прижимают к кухонному столу и целуют.

Поцелуй получился не идеальным. Джон задохнулся и дернулся. Зубы столкнулись и прикусили Джону нижнюю губу. Но Шерлок был бесстрашен — он немного отстранился, снова наклонил голову и впился поцелуем.

Поцелуи были пылкими и пьянящими, на что Джон, конечно, не думал жаловаться. Он настолько в них погрузился, что лишь где-то на четвертом сообразил, что Шерлок тянет его за свитер, будто пытается решить задачу, как его снять, не прерываясь.

Конечно, как только Джон это заметил, Шерлок переключился на брюки Джона.

Это заставило Джона отступить, что было гораздо тяжелее, чем представлялось, поскольку Шерлок, похоже, решил слиться с ним губами и потянулся следом. Джон уперся рукой ему в грудь.

— Ты хочешь заняться сексом _сейчас_? — выпалил Джон.

— Почему бы и нет? — и Шерлок снова набросился на Джона.

Почему бы и нет, на самом-то деле? У Джона еще осталось немного рационального мышления, чтобы подумать, насколько это по-Шерлоковски — очертя голову нырнуть в глубину без всякой подготовки.

Он снова оттолкнул Шерлока. 

— Нет.

— Нет? — Шерлок выглядел как ребенок, у которого только что умер щенок.

— Не здесь, — пояснил Джон. — В моей спальне… есть смазка и презервативы.

— Какая смазка?

— Несколько разных марок.

Глаза Шерлока сверкнули. 

— Вот как?

— Я искал секс-партнера целый месяц, конечно, я должным образом экипировался!

— Иногда, Джон, ты действительно экстраординарно надежен.

Пока Джон переваривал этот комплимент, высказанный со всей искренностью и без малейшего подтекста, Шерлок схватил его за руку и потащил по лестнице. Не то чтобы Джон не хотел идти, но чертовски длинные ноги Шерлока давали тому возможность перепрыгивать через три ступеньки, а Джон был ограничен лишь двумя.

По ходу Джон провел мысленную ревизию планов. «Справься с Глупой и Непродуманной Влюбленностью в Квартирного Соседа» был официально сдан в архив. Заброшен, отвергнут, и никогда не увидит белый свет.

А вот «Добейся Секса» достиг отличных успехов!


End file.
